


Be Your Everything

by kelsayyxo145



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelsayyxo145/pseuds/kelsayyxo145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maddie is just your average 17 year old girl. She has a beautiful voice and a passion for singing, but her fear of performing in front of people stands in the way of her dreams. When she ends up going to a One Direction concert with her best friend Leila and happens to catch the eye of Niall Horan, does this means things will change forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Alright guys this is the last song of the night.”

The crowd goes quiet and all five of the boys on stage take a seat on the stools. It’s quiet for a minute, and then I hear the sound of the guitar, the tune much slower than all the other songs they’ve done tonight.

_‘’Your hand fits In mine like it’s made just for me_

_but bear this in mind it was meant to be..”_

The crowd stays quiet for most of the song, all the girls sort of entranced by their voices.

I look over at my best friend Leila and she’s practically crying. She’s the reason I’m here tonight, she’s basically in love with One Direction. To me, they’re just another boyband, but I have to admit they really aren’t as bad as I thought they would be. She had bugged me months ahead of time to go with her, even offering to buy my ticket, and I know how important they are to her so eventually I agreed to go. I turn back to the stage and focus on the boys and their singing.

It really is a beautiful song, and their voices blend together perfectly in it. I look at the boys one by one, and I can't help but notice how peaceful they look. One of the boys in particular catches my eye though. Hes blonde with stunning blue eyes and hes playing the guitar. He starts his solo and I can't help but feel drawn to him, almost mesmerized by his voice. 

_"You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you_

_You'll never treat yourself right darlin but I want you to_

_If I let you know I'm here for you_

_Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you"_

He looks so lost in the song and in the moment, his face and the way he sings expressing so much emotion. His voice is what takes my breath away though. How its soft and how his accent gives it something special. 

Next thing I know the singing stops and the boys get up to leave.

“Thank you so so much guys you were great tonight, love playing for you all! Have a good night!” the blonde one says

All the girls in the crowd start screaming and the boys walk off stage. Me and Leila start trying to get through the crowd of girls to leave, and finally after a lot difficulty we make our way back out to the lobby.

“So was your first One Direction concert as perfect as you imagined it? I ask her as I can’t help but smile at how happy she looks

“It was more than perfect I finally got to see them live this is quite literally the best night of my life! Thanks for coming with me.” she says as she practically tackles me.

“Yeah no problem they actually weren’t that bad” I say as I grin to myself knowing she wants me to like them so badly. I consider telling her how beautiful I thought the blonde boys voice was and how I zoned out on him for awhile, but I know she'll never let me live it down, so for now I keep it to myself.

“That bad? They were amazing! And Harry oh my god did you see him? I swear he looked right at me! I almost fainted

“Yeah yeah tell me about it later let’s get back to my house” I say as I start heading towards the exit. It’s about a 40 minute drive back to my house from here and it’s already almost 11pm.

“Alright I just wanna go use the bathroom first, wait for my right here I’ll be right back” she says and then she heads off down a long corridor.

Ï sit down on a bench in the lobby and I look around and notice most of the fans are gone now and the lobby is mostly empty. It’s actually pretty quiet, and after a few minutes I decide to go look around a little. As long as I don’t stray too far from the main lobby Leila will be able to find me, and I have my phone anyway.

I start to head back the way we came from, and I pass the doors to the arena we were in and I peek inside. It’s completely empty now and it looks so much bigger now that it’s not crowded with people. Its nothing really spectacular, concrete floors and tons of folding seats. The lights are still on so I step inside and start to walk down to the stage. It so eerily quiet because of how big the arena is.

“Helllooooooo!” I yell. My voice echoes throughout the arena and I can’t help but giggle at my stupidity. I climb the stairs that lead up to the stage and pick up one of the microphones.

I’ve always loved singing and people tell me all the time I have a beautiful voice, but I’ve always been a little shy about it. I have all this confidence when I’m singing if no one’s around, but if there are a lot of people around, I can’t do it. I switch the microphone on and think of a song to sing. I settle on one of my favorite songs, A Thousand Years by Christina Perri.

I take a deep breath and start to sing.

_"Heart beats fast_

_colors and promises  
_

_how to be brave_

_how can I love when I’m afraid to fall_

_watching you stand alone_

_all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_one step closer_

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_darling don’t be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_ill love you for a thousand more."_

I start to walk around the stage as I forget everything and really get into the song and the moment. I know this is what I want to do with my life. As corny as it sounds I feel at home on the stage. It feels right.

_“Time stands still_

_beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything_

_take away_

_what's standing in front of me_

_every breath_

_every hour has come to this_

_one step closer..”_

*              *                 * 

Nialls Point of View

The show ended a while ago and me and the rest of the lads are hanging out in the dressing room. This has been one of the best shows yet in my opinion, the crowd was absolutely amazing. No matter how many shows we do, they still seem to take my breath away. The adrenaline is always there, and it still amazes me that this is my job.

I finally decide to change out of my stage clothes so I throw on a pair of grey sweatpants and my green long sleeved Oklahoma City shirt. I plop down on the couch next to Zayn, well more like on top of Zayn as I decide to use him as my foot rest and put my feet in his lap.

“Making yourself comfortable?” Zayn said raising his eyebrows at me and smiling

I let out a loud yawn and shut my eyes. “Yup I’m exhausted and youre comfy.”

He let out a chuckle and went back to whatever he was doing on his phone.

I could hear Liam, Louis and Harry goofing off on the other side of the dressing room. They always had so much energy after shows, especially Louis. And Harry always provoked him and got him going even more. Luckily, Liam being the responsible one, always kept them semi under control

*Grugurgrpgurrghghghg”

Zayn looked over at me with a smirk on his face. “Was that your stomach?”

I couldn't help but laugh. “yeah I'm starving but I’m too lazy to go find food.” A grin spread across my face as I peeked over at him. "Zaynnnn will you do me a favor?"

“Don’t even bother asking, I already know what you’re going to say, and no I am not going to go find you food.” He said without even looking up from his phone.

I put on my best puppy dog face and made my lip quiver. “Please Zayn I’m sooo hungry.”

Just after saying that my stomach made another grumbling sound, this time much louder.

“See!” I yelled “I need food or I’m gonna die.”

He rolled his eyes at me. “If you're so hungry go find your own food, you have legs and we still have like 20 minutes till we have to leave anyway.”

“Ugh fine” I grumbled to myself as I got up off his lap. “I’m gonna go look for a vending machine, if I’m not back in 20 minutes just call my cell.”

He nodded and with that I left the dressing room and ventured off to find some food. I don’t care what it is I find, I would eat literally anything right now I’m so hungry.

I started weaving my way through different hallways, having no luck finding food whatsoever. I passed offices, bathrooms, closets, but no vending machines. I had just walked down another long empty hallway and sighed to myself. “This is useless” I mumbled. I turned around and headed back towards the dressing room when I heard the faint sound of someone singing.

“What the…” I whispered to myself and headed off in the direction of the voice.

I followed the sound of the voice all the way to the arena doors, and then I carefully inched it open so I could peek inside.

_“And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_time has brought_

_your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a_

_thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_thousand more.”_

A huge smile spread across my face.

Her voice was beautiful, the sound of it silky and smooth, flowing throughout the empty arena. The way she was lost in the song and glided around the stage showed how much passion she had. And not to mention she was gorgeous. Her long brown wavy hair shining under the lights of the stage, her skin with a warm glow to it. She was dressed in just jeans, a flowy light blue tank top and converse.  She took my breath away. She was absolutely captivating.

I silently shut the door and went around to the back of the arena. The thought of food was completely forgotten. I had to get closer to her, listen to her sing more. She was perfect.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

I reached the back of the arena and went in through the doors that led to behind the stage. I tried to be quiet but ended up stumbling around and tripping over my feet as it was so dark in there. I walked over to where you enter the stage and peeked through to get a better look.

She was a few feet in front of me, slowly walking around the stage as she started singing the intro to another song, this one more upbeat than the last one.

_“I don't wanna be left behind_

_Distance was a friend of mine_

_Catching breath in a web of lies_

_I've spent most of my life_

_Riding waves, playing acrobat_

_Shadowboxing the other half_

_Learning how to react I've spent most of my time_

_Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show_

_Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told it's supposed to be right_

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that_

_Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now”_

I inched forward until I was as close as I could possibly get without her noticing me, I doubted she would anyways with how wrapped up she was in the song.

I couldn’t help but let a huge smile spread across my face again. She just had so much passion like me and the boys did. When she was singing, she poured all her heart and emotion into it. It’s like she’s in her own little world and nothing else matters right now but her and her singing.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I quickly pulled it out and saw a text from Zayn

_From Zayn_

_Niall where the hell are you_

I typed a message to him telling him where I was and put my phone back in my pocket. A couple seconds later Zayn Harry Liam and Louis come barging through the door laughing and goofing off. I ran over to them and quickly shushed them before she heard us back there. They gave me questioning looks and I motioned for them to follow me and went back over close to the stage.

She was finishing up the last bit of her song and I just stared and watched in awe. The guys kept whispering things to each other and I spun around to tell them to be quiet, and the next thing I know I was tripping over my own feet and I felt myself go tumbling onto the stage. The girl immediately stopped singing, and I sat up and groaned as I had smacked my head against the stage floor. The boys came running towards me asking me if I was okay and I nodded and said I was fine.

I slowly stood up and then turned around to face her, I could feel my cheeks heating up and turning bright red from embarrassment. She had the most shocked expression on her face and she was just staring at us.

I cleared my throat. “Um sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt you” I said as I stared down at my feet. I was never usually nervous around girls but for some reason I couldn’t help but be a little shy around her.

When she finally spoke her voice was soft and quiet, like she was embarrassed we caught her singing. “Its alright I was just messing around. How much did you hear?”

“Just messing around? You were absolutely amazing! And I kinda heard both songs” I said suddenly feeling kinda guilty for spying on her.

“Oh god you saw everything” she said, her cheeks turning bright red before she covered her face in her hands. I smiled at how adorable she was when she was embarrassed.

“Hey don’t be embarrassed like I said you’re really good!

She slowly slid her hands away and a small smile crept on her face. “Thanks” she said in almost a whisper.

“Um I’m Niall, and this is Harry Louis Liam and Zayn.” I said gesturing to each one of them. They all waved to her and smiled. I could tell they were curious as to what was going on but they were trying to keep their distance to let me talk to her.

“yeah I know who you guys are” she said as she giggled. It was honestly the cutest thing Id ever seen. Her nose scrunched up and I noticed she has dimples on her cheeks. The boys came closer and stood next to me, their curiosity getting the best of them. 

“oh yeah duh why else would you be here other than the concert” I said as I laughed, once again feeling totally embarrassed at how idiotic I must sound. God why am I so nervous?

“So whats your name love?” Louis asked

“My names Maddie” she said with a smile spreading on her face. “Yeah my best friend Leila is a big fan of you guys so I decided to come with her. You guys did really great tonight”

“Thanks I’m really glad you enjoyed the show.” I couldn’t help but notice all the cute things she was doing. The way she kept looking at her feet out of nervousness, how she kept fiddling with her hair and shuffling her feet on the floor. There was just something about her that was drawing me to her, I cant explain it.

Then a great idea popped into my head. “Um just wait one second Maddie” I said as I turned to the other boys. “Guys I know this is gonna sound crazy, and I’ll explain everything later, but I really really like her, theres just something about her I can’t describe it. I just wanna get to know her more, so can we please invite her to go get something to eat with us? Pleaseeeee” I said putting on my best puppy dog face

Liam was the first to answer. “I mean she seems pretty calm and sweet, so I don’t see how it would hurt. So its fine with me”’ The other guys all nodded in agreement

“Yes thank you guys it’ll be fun I promise.” I turned back to Maddie and had to try and contain my excitement

“Maddie I was just wondering, would you wanna go out and get something to eat with us?” I was so nervous she’d say no I could hear my heartbeat thudding in my ears.

She bit her bottom lip while she stood there for a second thinking about it. Finally she answered.

“Yeah, actually I would love to. “ Her smile grew and lit up her entire face. “But, is it okay if Leila comes too? I actually have to find her again, I was supposed to meet her in the lobby.”

I turned back to the guys. “Its okay if Leila comes too right guys?” Once again they all nodded.

“Yeah shes more than welcome to come too” Harry said with a cheeky grin on his face. That boy I swear.

“Alright I’ll tell her to meet us in here” she said and then took out her cellphone and wandered over to a spot on the stage to sit down

I turned back to the guys and they were all staring at me with these big grins on their faces “What?” I said raising my eyebrows at them. They just shook their heads and smiled. I know theyre gonna make me spill every detail to them later.

I turned back to Maddie and she was still talking on the phone with her friend. I couldn’t stop smiling though. I was going out to eat with this adorable, absolutely beautiful girl.

Tonight was turning out to be a really good night.


End file.
